


Dikutla Ad

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clones as cousins and brothers of Jango, Crushes, Everyone still wants to marry Obi-Wan, Except Boba, Gen, He's still a clone, Humor, Jango is so tired, Jango's got more competition, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Mando'a, Oblivious!Obi-Wan, Soft Jango, boba is a little shit, courting, crackish, i guess?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)"Then today, this fateful day, he learned his son was the devil."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 88
Kudos: 773





	Dikutla Ad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/gifts).



> This one is for Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney. They came up with Boba's... proclamation and I fell in love with the idea. Hopefully, I did it some justice.

Jango loved his new son, he really did, but the little brat was a monster. He didn't remember being like that when he was that age, but, if he was, then he owes Jaster a huge apology. There was no way he was so, so, so _ori'buyce, kih'kovid_! Young him had no right to be so stubborn and pigheaded… right?

Despite his feelings on the matter, Boba, and his horrible family, were a testament to the nightmare he was as a child. Arla went on and on how it was like having a baby Jango again, how Boba was practically identical in temper and stubbornness. She called it cute, Jango called it obnoxious.

He really needed to apologize to his _buir_ when he came home.

Of course, the brat was mostly difficult towards Jango, acting like an angel to most others - except Wolffe and Ponds, they were tormented for a reason Jango would never understand. He knew Boba loved him, but the little monster felt the need to be a pain in the _shebs_ . He’d chalk it up to puberty, but that was still a number of years off and _Manda_ saved them all when that rolled around.

Then today, this fateful day, he learned his son was the devil.

Boba had been with them for about two months now and was finally ready to meet people outside the Fett clan. Jango, Boba, and a few other Fetts agreed to meet in the gardens at lunch after Boba’s first day in classes. He decided it was best if the kid went through the child Integration classes for a proper crash course on _Mando_ culture and anything else he missed out on during his time on Kamino.

Jango, being the prospective suitor he was, obviously offered to pick _An’ika_ up for Obi-Wan so the man could take his time after his class instead of rushing straight away to pick up his _ad_. He loved the little brat too, so it was a plus. Hopefully, Boba would see the older boy as a friend or brother he can turn to as well.

When he arrived to pick up the two boys, however, he found them together, joking and jabbing at each other like two peas in a pod.

The _Mand’alor_ suddenly felt less confident about the boys beings acquainted.

Maybe it would be okay.

“I want to meet Obi-Wan,” was the first thing out of the little beast’s mouth upon seeing Jango.

Maybe it would not be okay.

“ _Ani’vod_ has been telling me about his _buir_ and I want to meet him!” The child stomped his foot into the ground, arms crossed and eyes blazing with determination.

Apology for Jaster noted.

Jango sighed. “We’re going to the gardens for lunch with some of the adult integrators, _ad’ika_ , Obi-Wan will be there. That’s why I came to pick up _An’ika_ as well.”

Said Force user perked up at his name and started bouncing all around Jango, mouth running a klick a minute as he babbled on about his day to the man, excited to see him. He didn’t give Obi-Wan enough credit if this was what Anakin was like everyday, not that it was a bad thing, but he imagined it could get exhausting.

They were a few steps down the hall when Jango noticed a familiar horned head coming from the one of the rooms reserved for the teenaged integrators. “Feral, on your way to meet your brothers?”

The teen had jumped in surprise, likely not expecting to be addressed so suddenly. He met the _Mand’alor_ ’s eyes before shyly looking away with a nod. “I’m supposed to meet my brothers and Obi.” The words barely came out as a whisper, but, that was okay, it was progress for the young Zabrak. He was okay around his brothers and Obi-Wan, but fell silent around all others.

Jango didn’t know the details, but something happened long before the brothers had even met Obi-Wan. The former _jetii_ never said what it was, only that they were long away from whatever horror had happened to the men. Feral was kind and gentle, and that was something Jango was going to ensure was protected. He didn’t want any of the Zabraks to worry again, even that _di’kut_ Maul.

“We’re meeting Obi-Wan as well. Care to join us?” It was a choice, not an order. A simple olive branch he could refuse without repercussion.

The young Zabrak nodded and smiled shyly, joining the group before hiding his lower face behind a long sleeve. He walked quietly next to Jango while the two children rushed ahead, chattering a mile a minute about this and that, never staying on one topic for long. Jango opted to ask a few simple questions about Feral’s day, not pushing or overloading the teen, just enough to fill the silence between them and make him feel at ease.

It wasn’t long until they reached the garden. It was one typically reserved for integrators to mingle with _Mando’ade_ and each other outside a building setting. Several members of the Fett clan were grouped together by the fountain, buckets in a neat row with vambraces in front of them at the base of the fountain. To one of the further corners of the garden, Obi-Wan was sat with two Zabraks under a large tree with several trays placed out of the way on the ground.

Feral instantly beelined for the three men, whispering a rushed gratitude as he flew across the garden. The two older brothers were on their feet instantly, tugging the younger into a hug, chattering away about his day.

Jango couldn’t help but notice the difference in horns. There weren’t many Zabraks in the Mandalorian Empire, but all the ones he knew were full grown as opposed to the still growing Feral and Savage. Maul kept his horns relatively short, claiming they were easier to manage that way, but Savage was working on growing his out. Feral had small stubs for horns since he had shed them some time back.

Jango almost had a heart attack the first time he saw the boy lacking a few horns, but was quickly assured it was a natural phase of biology.

He didn’t think the boy would get as big as his brothers though. Maybe close to Maul’s height, but nowhere near Savage, who, believe it or not, was not done growing. The older teen was going to be a tank.

Apparently, Jango had spaced out long enough for Boba to get annoyed and stomp on Jango’s foot.

He winced and resisted the urge to glare, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his shirt. “We don’t stomp other people’s feet to get their attention, Boba,” he reprimanded, attempting to emulate his own _buir_ ’s tone from when Jango was a kid.

“But I called you a million times and you ignored me, _buir_! ‘S not fair!”

Okay, that was fair.

Jango sighed, dropping to one knee and giving Boba his full attention. “Then that’s my fault, _Bob’ika_.”

His son perked up.

“But,” he warned, the boy deflating at the tone, “That does not excuse you crushing someone’s feet, or any other body part, on a fit of rage. _Mando’ade_ we may be, that does not excuse a violent temper tantrum, understood?” At his son’s nod, he continued, “Now, what did you need?”

“I…” The boy became shy all of a sudden, the previous bravado replaced with bashful shyness. “I was wondering if I could go hang out with _Ani’vod_ for a few minutes before joining you and my _bavodu'e_?”

Jango glanced over at a fidgeting Anakin. The boy had been waiting patiently through Boba’s scolding and didn’t interrupt.

Well…

A few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“Go.”

The two boys darted off without another word to Jango

Sighing, he made his way the opposite direction to his _aliit_ , already going through the motions of releasing his vambraces and _buy’ce_ to place them along the line of buckets. He was the only one Clan Fett to keep his _beskar’gam_ the silver colour of _beskar_ , the rest of his family going for white or red with different accents and designs, Arla being the only to paint her armour a brilliant gold.

Jango dropped his head to Cody’s shoulder with a pained sigh, dragging the previous conversation to a pause as the men focused on the _Mand’alor_.

“Tough day, _vod_?” His younger brother asked.

“If banthas suddenly became carnivores, I would be less surprised. Does that answer your question? Fox, care to back that up?”

The other _Mando_ in question briefly twitched his lips upward. “We’ll know when my _vode_ gets back.”

The other two Fetts, Wolffe and Ponds, just gave them an odd look before blowing it off and offering up another conversation piece for distraction’s sake, which Jango highly appreciated after the day he had and it was only midday.

He’s already had a long day, and that’s all he wants to remember for the time being. He’ll process the stupidity of the day when he was going to stare at the ceiling for the night.

The cherry on top of his rotten day was getting a com from the triplets - Thire, Thorn, and Stone - about some weird _jetii_ they captured, who blew up their own ship after Force pushing it out of the small hangar, then claiming they were now a prisoner of war and needed to be brought to _Manda’yaim_ immediately.

But that was a later problem for Jango.

He was going to spend his short midday meal shooting the shit with his _vod_ and cousins, before he would go back to his desk from _haran_. Though, a shot of something before that didn’t sound unappealing. He knew Wolffe kept some hidden in his chest piece.

At least the day couldn’t be any worse.

“Want to move over to your _ven’riduur_ and _Bob’ika_?” Wolffe teased.

Breathe in and out.

Jango wished his glare did something to his cousin, but years together had long desensitized the other man to his death stare. Rather than humour the other with a response, he snatched the tray - a joke, honestly, considering it only had a few nutritional bars and a bottle of water - brought for him and made his way to the Force users under the tree.

It was because Boba was there.

He wasn’t going because Obi-Wan was there.

Boba made a new friend and he wanted to encourage it, that’s why he was going over there.

Not because beautiful, perfect, _mandokarla_ Obi-Wan was there.

Not. At. All.

The other four Fett men followed, quietly poking fun at Jango’s obvious pining for Obi-Wan, how oblivious the man in question was to the affections many _Mando’ade_ tried to express to him. Even Wolffe and Ponds had tried, only to be stopped by Anakin or Obi-Wan’s obliviousness. He was still perfect regardless.

It was when they got closer that Jango realized his day could get worse.

It was when they got closer that Jango realized his son was the devil.

Little Boba, with his chest all puffed out and one fist over his heart, stood before Obi-Wan declaring, “If you can wait for me to grow up, I’ll marry you!”

Jango didn’t feel the tray slip from his hands, or the impact of several food bars and a water bottle nailing his feet, nor did he hear the snickers from the soon to be dead Fetts behind him. 

He didn’t see Maul shaking with stifled laughter burying his face in a confused Savage’s shoulder as he tried to muffle the sound with an equally confused Feral looking between them, nor did he notice Anakin giving Jango a satisfied smirk from behind Obi-Wan.

All he could see was his son, the devil sent to torment him.

Obi-Wan broke the stupor Jango was in, as well as drawing all the attention from the others to him. “That’s sweet, Boba, but I’ll be quite a bit older when you’re old enough. Why not find someone nice your age instead of an old man?”

The devil child shook his head, curls bouncing all around. “No! I can wait for you, Obi-Wan! You’re perfect!”

The former _jetii_ continued to try to dissuade the child as a shaking Ponds clasped Jango by the shoulder. “I-It seems,” the man continued to choke on his laughter, “That even Jango cl-clones have a type, huh?”

Jango knew Ponds didn’t mean it maliciously, nor did he take it that way, but that didn’t change the fact that Jango was going to strangle his cousin the first chance he got.

“... is that okay, Boba?”

His attention trailed back to Obi-Wan, who seemed to have convinced a stubborn Boba otherwise.

“Okay, but still keep me in mind, promise?”

His beautiful Obi-Wan, being the darling he is, simply decided playing along with a child was the right direction to go, as much as it irked Jango, even if it was his own kid, maybe more so.

“Of course, Boba.” He pulled the four year old into a tight hug, the child reciprocating with great vigor.

It was almost a precious moment to see his _ad_ and _ven’riduur_ embrace.

Almost if not for Boba sticking his tongue out at Jango when they made eye contact.

Jango was mentally drafting a comm to _Jas’bu_ already.

_Dear Jaster,_

_Sorry I was such a dikutla ad. I now know your pain and have no idea what I am doing as a buir. Send help._

_Love, Jango._

His son was the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little weird to write. I usually knock these out in one sitting, but not this one. I started it over the last weekend, only a few paragraphs because I had an orgo chem test that Sunday, then a medical terminology test the following day, plus 45 (I wish I was kidding, but they were short) quizzes I knocked out over the course of about five hours that same Monday since I was a procrastinating idiot. But, yeah, I continued it on Tuesday and it took me the whole week to write. I would do a sentence or paragraph here and there, then leave and come back later. It was annoying.
> 
> Anyway, again, the idea for Boba's marriage declaration came from Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney's review in Gai bal Manda and it had me thinking how bad I wanted to write it. I really do hope it turned out okay, considering it was a little sketchy while being written.
> 
> On another not, this is the longest one I've written for this series so far! I feel like it went a little all over the place, but whatevs at this point. I want to get this sucker posted so I can go sew for a little bit. Hope it wasn't too painful to read,
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, English or Mando'a, are all on me. Let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> ori'buyce, kih'kovid - All helmet, no head. Common term of derision for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority
> 
> buir - parent
> 
> shebs - butt, rear end
> 
> An’ika - Little Anakin, diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form
> 
> Mand’alor - sole ruler of Mandalore
> 
> Ani’vod - brother Anakin
> 
> ad’ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> di'kut - idiot
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> Bob’ika - Little Boba, diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form
> 
> bavodu'e - aunts/uncles
> 
> aliit - family
> 
> buy’ce - helmet
> 
> beskar’gam - Mandalorian armour made from beskar
> 
> beskar - Mandalorian iron
> 
> vod - brother
> 
> Mando - Mandalorian
> 
> vode - brothers
> 
> Manda’yaim - Mandalore
> 
> haran - hell
> 
> ven'riduur - future spouse
> 
> mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue
> 
> ad - son/daughter/child
> 
> Jas'bu - Parent Jaster, bu short hand for buir; the addition of a parent's first name is usually more affectionate and helpful to differ between multiple buir
> 
> dikutla ad - idiotic son/daughter/child


End file.
